SSZ-56 is a molecular sieve possessing a unique two-dimensional channel system of intersecting 12-ring and 10-ring pores. The framework structure of SSZ-56 has been assigned the three-letter code SFS by the Structure Commission of the International Zeolite Association.
The composition and characterizing X-ray diffraction pattern of molecular sieve SSZ-56 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,576, which also describes the synthesis of the molecular sieve in the presence of a structure directing agent comprising a trans-fused ring N,N-diethyl-2-methyldecahydroquinolinium cation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,647,602 discloses the synthesis of aluminosilicate SSZ-56 using a 1-butyl-1-(3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexyl)piperidinium cation as a structure directing agent.
There remains a need in finding alternative, less expensive structure directing agents for the synthesis of SSZ-56.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found that relatively simple benzyltributylammonium cations can be effective as a structure directing agent in the synthesis SSZ-56.